1. Field
The present invention relates to circuitry operation control techniques and apparatus, and, more particularly, to such techniques and apparatus for regulation of voltage in a circuit (e.g., integrated circuit voltage regulation).
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits typically include a plurality of functional circuit blocks which perform different functions at different times causing a differing degree of power drain in different areas of the integrated circuit. When one functional block is particularly active, a local drop in voltage may be experienced at that location in the integrated circuit. Such functional blocks typically have a minimum operating voltage. If the local voltage drops below the minimum operating voltage, a processing failure is likely to occur. Accordingly, there is a need for an innovation which allows the system to detect voltage usage at various locations throughout the integrated circuit in question, and/or to compensate for local voltage variations within an integrated circuit.